GOLDEN NIGHT
GOLDEN NIGHT is the third track of Mamoru Miyano's single Ultra Fly, released on November 14, 2012. The song is used as is the ending song for a Animelo Mix radio show, "Oshaberi Yattemasu", hosted by Mamoru Miyano himself. Lyrics Kanji = Why don't you think it, honey? 離れられない運命なんだって そう わかるでしょ 電光石火の恋に落ちて いくとこまでいこう きっとわかってたんだね こうなることだって ずっと待ってたんだね 君のサインが僕を呼んで 虜にしたんだって 知らないなんて 言わせやしないから 愛しい(愛しい) ほどに(ほどに) 苦しめて 君を(君を) 救い(出せる) 僕だけに全てもっと委ねて Golden Night, Golden Flight 2人だけの世界へ 落ちてゆこう 一緒にゆこう 離れられない運命 Everytime, Everynight ここにいる僕以外を 見つめないで 見ないで 逃げないで keeping love again Everytime, everynight Love again... ないものねだり そんなんじゃないんだよ I wanna hold you baby Don't leave me alone 必要なのは僕だけだって 今すぐ言ってよ “Just only you...” 君のことなら全部わかってるんだって 君のためならなんだってできるよ こわがらないで この世界には君と僕だけいればいいのさ Why don't you think? I got die for you GOLDEN NIGHT We got fall down I don't know why I need you Just only you can drive me crazy down 愛しい(愛しい) 君を(君を) 苦しめる 他の(他の) 誰も(すべて) すぐに忘れさせてあげるよ 僕だけに全てもっと委ねて Golden Night, Golden Flight 2人だけの世界へ迷い込もう 一緒にゆこう 離れたくない永遠に Everytime, Everynight ここにいる僕以上に 君をずっと愛せる人なんていないよ ねぇ Golden Night, Golden Flight 2人だけの未来へ飛んでゆこう 一緒にゆこう 逃げないで keeping love again Everytime, everynight Love again... Golden Night, Golden Flight... 抱き合って keeping love again... |-| Rōmaji = Why don't you think it, honey? Hanarerare nai unmei na n datte Sou wakaru desho Denkousekka no koi ni ochi te iku toko made iko u Kitto wakatte ta n da ne kou naru koto datte Zutto matte tan da ne Kimi no sain ga boku o yon de Toriko ni shi ta n datte Shira nai nante iwase yashi nai kara Itoshii hodo ni kurushime te Kimi o sukui (daseru) Boku dake ni subete motto yudane te Golden Night, Golden Flight 2 nin dake no sekai e Ochi te yuko u issho ni yuko u Hanarerare nai unmei Everytime, Everynight Koko ni iru boku igai o Mitsume nai de mi nai de Nige nai de keeping love again Everytime, everynight Love again Naimononedari sonna n ja nai n da yo I wanna hold you baby Don't leave me alone Hitsuyou na no wa boku dake datte Ima sugu itte yo "Just only you "? Kimi no koto nara zenbu wakatteru n datte Kimi no tame nara nan datte dekiru yo Kowagara nai de Kono sekai ni wa Kimi to boku dake ire ba ii no sa Why don't you think? I got die for you GOLDEN NIGHT We got fall down I don't know why I need you Just only you can drive me crazy down Itoshii kimi o kurushimeru Ta no dare mo (subete) Sugu ni wasure sase te ageru yo Boku dake ni subete motto yudane te Golden Night, Golden Flight 2 nin dake no sekai e mayoikomo u Issho ni yuko u Hanare taku nai eien ni Everytime, Everynight Koko ni iru boku ijou ni Kimi o zutto aiseru hito nante i nai yo nee Golden Night, Golden Flight 2 nin dake no mirai e ton de yuko u Issho ni yuko u Nige nai de keeping love again Everytime, everynight Love again Golden Night, Golden Flight Dakiatte keeping love again References Navigation Category:Mamoru Miyano Category:Discography Category:Music Category:Songs